XXX-Love for One Night
by Haruka L. Ackerman
Summary: Taemin sering melihat Minho namja yang diincarnya di nightclub..hingga suatu saat ia secara sengaja mencium namja itu dan akhirnya berakhir di..eumm ranjang. cerita selengkapnya...


Title : XXX ~Love For One Night~

Cast : Minho ft Taemin a.k.a 2MIN^0^

Author : Haruka Ciel

Genre : Shounen ai,Angst,Romance,xxx

Rated : M+ (ENCI +18 )

Length : One to shoot alias ONESHOOT

Disclaimer : Step into fascination trap of infatuation KISS~

Foreword : ~Holla~ Annyeong,Moshi – Moshi ^^

Best inspiration from Laruku's song^^

- Lar'c en Ciel – XXX

Dan lagu yang paling banyak kasih ide ke saya itu lagunya Lar'c en keliatan dari judulnya 'XXX'.Lagunya sexy banget apelagi yang nyanyi**lirik om paling seneng liriknya yang _'Step into fascination trap of infatuation KISS~'_.Itu lirik kayak mantra klo buat banyak saya copas disini.

Note : Saya nggak tahu apakah FF ini bisa memuaskan Readers ato nggak soalnya saya juga bru pertama bikin beginian plus miskin misal menurut Readers jelek bilang aja langsung 'JELEK' gitu**malu,.Trus jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran biar saya bisa perbaiki dan akan lebih baik kedepannya^^

Plus kalo menurut Readers terhormat FF ini bagus,saya berencana bikin beginian *addiction

~Let's enjoy The XXX~

Kelap – kelip lampu dalam _'nightclub'_ nampak menyilaukan alunan distorsi _'Party Rock Anthem'_ dari seorang DJ yang menggema dari semua soundsystem yang ada disetiap sudut ruangan,membuat semua orang yang ada didalamnya _'enjoy their good time'_.Namun tidak bagi seorang namja cantik berambut lurus panjang berwarna _'bronze'_.Ia nampak tak bersemangat menikmati musik beraliran techno elektrik yang menggema di seluruh ruangan _'nightclub'_,ia hanya duduk di kursi dengan meja bundar kecil yang ada di pojok ia hanya ada pria atau wanita yang kedua manik mata cokelatnya melirik ke arah orang – orang yang ber_'shufflin'_ ria diatas _'dance floor'_.Orang – orang itu nampak bersemangat menggerakan kakinya menendang – nendang kedepan atau melihatnya namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseorang bartender yang sedang asik menjuggling botol wine,sesekali melakukan atraksi yang menurutnya sedikit berbahaya karena menjuggling botol yang diatasnya ada api yang menyala – tak lama tatapan namja cantik itu terpaku pada seseorang,tepatnya pada seorang namja tampan yang sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang teman namjanya disebuah lounge bar yang tepat berada didepan bartender cantik itu nampaknya sangat tertarik pada namja tampan itu,bahkan ia belum berkedip selama sepersekian melihat namja tampan itu meneguk segelas wine dari gelasnya,dengan jakun yang naik turun itu terlihat sangat err _'sexy'_ dimata namja cantik itu.

Tanpa disengaja namja tampan itu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada namja cantik mengulum sebuah senyum yang entah sebenarnya ditujukan untuk wajah namja cantik itu tiba – tiba merona merah,dan ia buru – buru mengalihkan matanya ke arah gugupnya ia meneguk gelas _'champagne'_nya dengan sekali teguk.

'_Shit!What did you do Taemin?'_,Umpat namja cantik itu dalam hatinya.

Ia bahkan tak perlu segugup itu karena belum tentu senyum menawan itu ditujukan jika bukan untuknya,lalu untuk siapa?Dibelakangnya hanya ada dinding dan disekelilingnya tak ada seorang ada sekumpulan yeoja yang asik bergosip dengan sesamanya.

Setelah merasa mampu menghandle rasa _'nerveous'_ cantik itu kembali menatap namja berwajah rupawan yang kini sedang tertawa lepas bersama teman – jika boleh jujur Taemin sangat senang karena namja itu tak pernah terlihat dikelilingi oleh yeoja – yeoja,mungkin ia tak suka atau ia memang tak itu bukanlah pertama kalinya Taemin memandangi namja tampan berambut ikal _'brunette'_ itu di _'nightclub'_ cantik itu bahkan sering melihat namja tampan itu selalu menghindar jika didekati oleh yeoja – yeoja yang ada di club,dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh namja tampan itu adalah ekspresi risih atau tak nyaman saat ia didekati oleh yeoja – yeoja itu,padahal mereka sangat cantik dan bisa dibilang sangat sexy mungkin._But Who's care about it?_.Asal bisa terus melihatnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk namja cantik gara – gara itu ia jadi keranjingan mendatangi _'nightclub'_ tiap malam.

_When I see you  
I run out of words to say  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of boy to make me stay _

'_I see you in the club..Boy I don't wanna bother you cause you're independent and you got my attention…'_

'_But I can't say I don't want you…'_

'Aku bahkan sangat menginginkanmu….'

Namja cantik itu memilin – milin rambut _'bronze'_nya yang ia kuncir dibelakang kepalanya,tatapannya bahkan tak teralih sama fokus pada _'handsome_ _targetnya'_.DJ kembali memainkan beraliran techno yang agak _'smooth'_ namun tak membuat orang – orang untuk berhenti menari dilantai cantik itu melihat namja berwajah rupawan itu sendirian – temannya bahkan tak terlihat berada di sekelilingnya seperti sebuah kesempatan yang datang untuknya.

Seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya perlahan namja cantik itu bangkit dari tempat pelan namun penuh percaya ke target yang telah menunggunya dilounge bar cantik itu mendekati namja berwajah rupawan mungilnya meraih wajah tampan itu,menariknya dan sadar atau tidak dengan perbuatannya yang mencium namja tampan itu secara tiba – ia sepertinya tak cantik memejamkan matanya menghisap dan mengulum benda kenyal sensual itu,tak peduli dengan reaksi lawan sepersekian detik namja cantik itu melepaskan ciumannya menatap namja tampan itu dalam ia tidak mendapati ada ekspresi terkejut atau penolakan dari namja tampan justru berwajah sangat tenang dan seperti sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

"Apa aku begitu tampan?Hingga semua orang ingin sekali menciumku?",Suara serak itu mengalun rendah tepat ditelinga namja cantik itu,membuat bulu kuduk Taemin meremang karena ia belum mendengar suara se-sexy itu.

Namja cantik itu menampakkan rona cherry dari pipi putihnya,tak pernah menyangka bahwa namja tampan itu akan berbicara seperti itu.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga namja cantik itu,menggigit _lobe_-nya sensual,membuat tubuh mungil didepannya bergetar_."You're not so bad…"_,bisiknya basa – basi meraih tengkuk namja cantik itu dan melumat bibir plum tipis itu menghisap dan mengulum serta sesekali mengigit bibir tipis nan menggoda ia bisa merasakan rasa manis yang melebihi rasa manis permen menguar dari bibir plum namja cantik menekan tengkuk namja cantik itu untuk mengeratkan cantik itu sama sekali tak menolak ciuman itu meski ia sedikit mungilnya bahkan mengalung erat di leher namja tampan namja tampan itu leluasa menjamah setiap spot di bibirnya.

Ini seperti…..

_Step into fascination trap of infatuation KISS!~_

_Step into fascination trap of infatuation KISS!~_

Mendapat respon yang positif dari lawannya membuat namja tampan semakin menggencarkan mengeratkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil kirinya memeluk pinggang ramping namja cantik bibir yang tak berhenti bergerak,mengulum penuh gairah bibir plum manis saling menyerang,menghisap,melumat,menjilat dan menggigit satu sama lain hingga menciptakan suara kecapan yang sangat menggairahkan.

_This thing make them so ADDICTION~_

_Like a taste of eden…_

_Take them fly~_

"Arhhhhh…",Desahan lembut keluar dari bibir tipis namja cantik itu disela - sela ciumannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu menelusup dari balik ..hell yes!Tangan namja tampan itu kini telah menelusup di balik kaos tipis yang desahan itu sukses membuat namja tampan itu semakin tangan yang bergerilya menjamah kulit tubuh mulus menggigit bibir bawah namja cantik itu memaksanya membuka mulutnya agar ia bisa dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut namja cantik itu.

_Original sins~KISS~_

_Original sins~KISS~_

"Erhhhhhh…",Erang Taemin saat namja tampan itu terlalu keras menggigit bibirnya,membuat ia harus membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk memberikan akses pada namja tampan itu meraih dagu mungil Taemin menariknya sedikit agar ia leluasa memasukan lidahnya kenyal itupun berhasil masuk kedalam salivanya dan terus bergerak mencari sesuatu yang sangat menemukan apa yang dicarinya benda kenyal itu menariknya keluar saling bertaut dan menari penuh gairah berapa lama namja cantik itu menarik benda kenyal itu masuk kedalam mulutnya untuk menari di menyesakkan tapi sangat …

_Step into fascination trap of infatuation KISS!~_

"Emmhhhh…..",setelah sepersekian menit berciuman panas,namja cantik itu merenggangkan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir namja tampan yang tak dikenalnya melihat ada sebersit aura penolakan dari namja tampan ia tak rela melepaskan permainan menyenangkan ini begitu saja.

Namja cantik itu mengulas senyum yang sangat manis,namun sangat mendorong lembut namja tampan itu menjauh dari mundur beberapa langkah,mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan menghilang dalam keremangan,meninggalkan namja tampan karismatik itu tampan itu tak menyerah begitu saja,ia jelas melihat bayangan namja cantik itu keluar dari _'nightclub'_.Dan kerlingan mata itu seperti memberinya isyarat untuk mengikuti namja cantik berambut panjang ragu namja tampan itu mengikuti bayangan itu tersenyum saat mendapati sosok cantik itu masuk kedalam lift.

Namja cantik itu merasa sejak tadi ada yang sengaja masuk kedalam lift yang kebetulan kosong,dan sebelum pintu lift itu benar – benar tertutup,tiba – tiba saja pintunya berhenti dan ia melihat ada sebuah tangan yang terulur menahan laju pintu agar tidak ia mendapati namja tampan itu berdiri Taemin hanya membeku tak menyangka namja itu tampan itu memasuki lift dan menutup pintunya,membiarkan lift itu berjalan elangnya masih fokus menatap namja cantik yang masih membeku ada senyum menggoda di wajah cantik seraut wajah yang terlihat tampan itu mendekat kearah tubuh mungil itu didinding lift,memojokkannya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak lagi,ah bukan hanya saja perlakuan namja itu membuatnya takut untuk bergerak bahkan gerakan sekecil elang itu seperti ingin menerkamnya hidup – hidup.

Deru nafas hangat itu menerpa wajah cantik itu saat namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya,hingga hidung namja tampan itu menyentuh hidung namja cantik itu.

"_You're a nice player….",_lirih namja tampan itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

Dan entah kenapa Taemin merasa tatapan itu adalah tatapan dingin dan penuh akan nafsu,membuat tubuh mungilnya bergetar pelan.

"A…apa maksudhh…Mmmphhh…",belum sempat meneruskan namja tampan itu sudah memblokade dan menghisap bibir plum itu.

"Jangan bicara…sebelum aku menyuruhmu bicara…",Namja tampan itu mengelap bekas salivanya dibibir ranum itu.

"_You must pay for this….Beautiful Stranger_",Seringai namja itu.

"Seorang Choi Minho takkan pernah melepaskan buruannya begitu saja…Ingat itu!",

'_Apa'_

Tanpa babibu lagi namja tampan bernama Choi Minho itu langsung meraup bibir plum yang ranum menggoda dan menghisapnya setiap rasa manis yang menguar dari bibir Minho membuat sesuatu dalam diri namja cantik bergejolak,saat melihat namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap senti dari terasa ia pun larut dalam permainan yang awalnya dimulai darinya tangannya mengalung erat di leher Minho dengan satu tangan yang menekan tengkuk namja tampan itu agar ia memperdalam pagutannya.

_I need That~KISS_

_I need That~KISS_

"Errhhh…..",Lenguh Taemin saat namja tampan itu terlalu keras mendorong tubuh mereka hingga tubuh mungilnya terantuk dinding lift.

Namun lenguhannya itu seperti tak direspon oleh bahkan sangat menikmati aksi gerilyanya di mulut namja cantik kekarnya turun dari pinggang ramping Taemin menuju paha namja cantik jari – jarinya untuk itu bukanlah hal yang sulit karena namja cantik itu mengenakan skinny jeans yang robek – robek pada bagian paha sampai lutut,sehingga benar – benar mengekspos keindahan pahanya yang putih mulus.

_KISS KISS KISS~Take me high~_

"Ahhh….Stophhh…I can't handle it…hhhh..",Desah namja cantik itu mencoba menahan tangan Minho agar tidak menggerayangi pahanya.

"_Request denied_!",Sahut Minho disela – sela ciumannya.

_Step into fascination trap of infatuation KISS!~_

Minho malah semakin gencar menyerang namja cantik perlahan turun ke leher jenjang dan menghisap leher itu secara seduktif hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Taemin yang putih namja cantik itu mendesah dan mengerang liar menikmati perlakuan Minho.

'_Ting'_

Lift tiba – tiba berhenti dan pintunya kedua orang yang ada didalamnya harus menghentikan permainan liar Minho menghentikan permainanya namja cantik itu langsung berlari lorong – lorong gelap dan masuk kedalam salah satu tak ingin kehilangan _his 'beautiful stranger'_ Minho mengikuti namja cantik itu masuk kedalam kamar yang sama dengan namja cantik itu.

"_Ouchh…it's very dark here…",_Keluh Minho saat memasuki kamar yang ternyata sangat gelap sekali.

Ia berjalan pelan dengan meraba – raba dinding mencoba mencari saklar lampu.

'_Pik'_

Lampu pun tampan itu melihat sosok namja cantik itu berdiri di tepi ranjang,menundukkan kepala melihat sekeliling kamar yang tidak begitu besar itu dan terkejut melihat sesuatu yang cukup besar tertempel di dinding berwarna krem cerah foto – foto hitam putih yang disusun menjadi satu siluet wajah yang ia tahu bahwa itu adalah siluet wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?",Seringai Minho sembari mendekati namja cantik Taemin hanya terdiam dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Merasa tak direspon namja tampan itu mendorong namja cantik itu hingga terjatuh di ranjang dan menindih tubuh mungilnya."_So…could you tell me who_ _you are?_",Wajah tampan itu begitu dekat dengan wajah cantik Taemin membuat semburat merah cherry kembali muncul menghiasi pipinya.

"_I j-just a Lee Taemin…_",Jawab namja cantik itu gugup.

"Eumm…Lee itukah namamu?_A nice name…_",Minho tersenyum.

"Jadi Taemin bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya."Te-tentu.."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai mengenalku?",Tanya Minho dingin.

"Aku tak yakin…tapi beberapa hari ini aku sering melihatmu di club…dan aku..",namja cantik itu tidak meneruskan mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan elang karismatik itu.

"Menyukaimu...itukah kata yang ingin kau ucapkan…eumm?",Tebak Minho tepat,membuat namja cantik itu kembali manik matanya terlihat terkejut dan bagaimana Namja ini tahu apa yang ia pikirkan?

Melihat ekpresi terkejut Taemin membuat si Mata elang itu tertawa sangat itu membuat namja cantik di bawahnya heran sekaligus bingung.

"Karena Itukah kau tiba – tiba menciumku?",tanya Minho disela – sela Wajah Taemin panas dan memerah.

"Aku memang menyukaimu…",Kalimat itu langsung menghentikan tawa cantik itu nampak serius dengan ucapanya dan itu terlihat dari tatapan penuh keyakinan yang tertuju polos yang sangat jujur dan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Hmmm….apa kau tahu konsekuensi dari ucapanmu itu?",Minho menyentuh pipi putih Taemin,mengusapnya mengulum yang _'so_ _damn awesome'_,hingga membuat namja cantik itu meneguk ludahnya.

"A…apa yang kau maksud dengan _'konsekuensi'_ itu?",Taemin menatap Minho mencoba mengatur degup jantungnya yang rasanya ingin berlari keluar.

"Hmmm….menurutmu?",Tanya Minho dengan nada menggoda.

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Seolah mengerti apa yang diingankan wajah innocent Taemin,Minho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga namja cantik itu."_Maybe like…step into fascination trap of infatuation kiss.._",bisik namja tampan itu lembut dengan sedikit desahan menggoda saat menekankan kata _'Kiss'_.

Meskipun tak begitu mengerti namun sedikit banyak Taemin mengerti makna tersirat dari kalimat yang dibisikkan namja itu tak sekedar menginginkan apa yang ia sebut dengan _'kiss'_ tapi lebih dari itu.

"Bagaimana?Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?",Tanya Minho sembari mendekatkan wajahnya menyentuh bibir plum Taemin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkanya?",Tanya namja cantik itu memancing reaksi Minho.

Namja tampan itu menampakkan seringainya."Tak perlu bertanya kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan kan?".Minho menarik pita rambut yang mengikat rambut _'bronze'_ Taemin,membiarkan rambut selembut sutera itu tergerai begitu tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taemin yang masih merona merah hingga tersisa beberapa senti saja jarak antara mereka wajah oval yang nampak seperti wajah patung yang diukir dengan kedua manik mata kecokelatan yang penuh menyerupai manik mata boneka,hidung yang kecil,dan dua lapis bibir tipis berwarna pink alami…sangat cantik.

"_You're so damn pretty cute…._",lirih namja tampan itu seraya menyentuh leher jenjang matanya terlihat sangat mengaggumi sosok cantik Taemin harus senang atau tidak karena Minho mengatainya _'Pretty_ _cute' _padahal ia adalah namja.

Minho tiba – tiba bangkit namun masih dengan posisi tubuhnya yang menduduki namja cantik tampan itu melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya kebelakang,lalu ia menyingkap kaosnya dan melepasnya,menjadikan tubuhnya benar – benar _'topless'_.Membuat Taemin tak berkedip sedikitpun,tak mengira namja tampan itu akan senekat melepas seluruh pakaian atasnya hingga tak tersisa sehelai benang pun namja tampan itu kembali mendekat pada maskulin langsung menusuk hidung namja cantik itu membuatnya sulit untuk namja cantik itu melihat Minho itu seperti mengajaknya untuk….bermain(?)

"Kau tunggu apa lagi?Bukannya kau juga menginginkannya?",Namja tampan itu meletakkan satu tangan Taemin di cantik itu bisa merasakan detak jantung namja tampan itu,dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas lagi.

'Bisakah…Aku melakukan ini?'

_An original sins that make me addiction~_

Namja cantik itu tiba – tiba tersenyum manis,seperti menemukan sebuah lentiknya terangkat menyentuh rahang tegas Minho,Ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir penuh lembut.

"_All the things that I need and All the things that you need..You can make it so real_",bisik Taemin tepat ditelinga namja tampan itu menyeringai."Buktikan…".

Namja cantik itu mendorong tubuh Minho kesamping lalu menindihnya,berbalik dengan posisi menyisir rambut panjangnya kebelakang dengan menjilat bibirnya,tersenyum menggoda pada namja tampan itu.

Taemin mulai mencium bibir Minho,menghisap bibir penuh namja menggigit dan menekan bibir bawah Minho lalu menghisapnya lembut meminta namja tampan itu membalas mengerti akan isyarat itu Minho beranjak dari sekarang posisi Taemin yang terduduk diatas pangkuannya,ia lebih leluasa melakukan penuh hasrat namja tampan itu melumat habis bibir plum saling menyerang hingga tercipta suara – suara kecapan liar yang membangkitkan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Taemin,menarik lidah Taemin untuk bertaut liar dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

"Emhhh…",lenguh lembut namja cantik itu ketika Minho menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam _'deep kiss'_nya.

_~I need your lips~_

_~I need It~_

_~To feel a taste of Eden~_

Kedua tangan Minho mulai melucuti pakaian atas Taemin,menyingkapkan kaos tipis yang mebatasi dirinya dengan namja cantik namja cantik itu setengah _'naked'_.Kecupannya perlahan turun ke leher jenjang dan menghisapnya,memberikan sebuah 'kissmark' merah keunguan yang sangat mencolok dengan kulit Taemin.

"Arrhhhhhhhhh…hhhhh",Desahan lembut itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Taemin saat Minho meremas area pink itu menarik dan memilin area pink itu membuat tubuh mungil itu menurunkan kecupannya tepat di bawah area pink dan menghisapnya hingga tanda merah keunguan itu mengukir indah tangan Taemin memegangi kepala Minho,menekan dan menjambak rambut ikal Minho meminta namja tampan itu memberikan kepuasan padanya.

_Cause you can deny_

_You've blown my mind_

_When I touch your body_

_I feel I'm losing control_

Minho merebahkan tubuh Taemin,menatap beberapa tanda merah keunguan yang berhasil ia ukir ditubuh indah tampan itu membuka ritsleting celana Taemin,membukanya dan sisa – sisa pakaian namja cantik sekarang ia benar – benar _'totally naked'_.Minho hanya tertegun menatap tubuh Innocent Taemin,tubuh yang ,mulus tanpa yang sepertinya belum terjamah oleh yang seperti ukiran patung yang sering ia lihat terindah yang pernah dari sekian banyak ia melihat tubuh namja – namja cantik,belum pernah ia menemukan tubuh yang seperti ini.

"Kau lihat…Apa?",Tanya Taemin bingung karena Minho hanya diam saja melihat tubuhnya.

Namja tampan itu hanya menggeleng."_Nothing…_",lirihnya pelan.

"Kau aneh…",Ucap Taemin seraya mengecup bibir namja tampan itu segera tersadar dari tampan itu kembali mencumbu tiap spot tubuh Taemin,Ia melepas celana yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Umhhh…",erang Taemin saat tanpa sengaja tangan Minho menyentuh area terlarang yang ada dibawah adik kecilnya langsung menegang.

Minho menyadari hal itu ia menatap benda kecil itu,benda yang meminta untuk dilayani."Arghhhhh…..",Taemin kembali mendesah saat Minho mulai mengusap benda miliknya.

"_Call my name…shawty.._",bisik Minho ke telinga Taemin.

"Stopped…Minhh…Arhhh….",Desahan demi desahan tak berhenti keluar dari mulut namja cantik itu,saat Minho mulai mengulum miliknya.

"_I can't handle it Minho…Please….Stopped….hhhhh_",Namja cantik itu merasa ada yang akan keluar dari benda miliknya.

"Umhhh…Argghhhhhhh…..",Taemin mengerang keras bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih yang membanjiri Mulut Minho."Eumm….",Namja tampan itu menelan separuh cairan putih itu dan sebagian ia tahan mendekatkan wajahnya,mencium bibir Taemin untuk berbagi cairan itu bersamanya.

"_It's very delicious..right?_",Minho mengelap lelehan cairan putih itu dari dagu cantik itu hanya mengangguk pelan,walau bagaimanapun ia belum pernah merasakan cairan miliknya sendiri.

"Aku akan melakukannya…"Ucap Minho sambil memasukkan jari jemarinya ke _'hole'_ Taemin.

"Erhhhh…bisakah kau pelan – pelan?_It's very hurting me…._",Pinta Taemin dengan raut wajah sedikit kesakitan saat jari – jemari Minho berusaha menerobos _'hole'_nya.

"_Request approved…_",Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

Setelah berhasil memasukannya,Minho menarik jari – jarinya dan memasukan miliknya kedalam _'hole'_ Taemin.

"Arghhh…",Taemin mendesah hebat,ia menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit saat benda milik Minho merasuki menarik seprai kasurnya,menahan tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Sakitkah?",Tanya Minho,ia menyeka airmata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata sakitkah rasanya hingga namja cantik itu megeluarkan airmata.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng."Tak usah pedulikan aku,lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan…Arhhh…",Minho berhasil memasukan miliknya kedalam tubuh mengecup bibir namja cantik itu, cantik itu merasa ia ingin keluar lagi saat Minho bergerak naik turun diatas tubuhnya berkeringat karena panas.

"Minhh…emhhhh…Aku ingin…keluarrhhhh",Namja cantik mengigit bibirnya menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari benda miliknya.

"Aku juga…",Ucap Minho tersengal – mencium bibir Taemin,melumatnya lembut.

"Now…You're Mine…",Taemin mengerang liar saat cairan itu berhasil keluar bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat merasuk mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Minho menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Taemin."_It's too slow…but not so_ _bad…_",lirih Minho kelelahan,dengan miliknya yang masih menancap di _'hole'_ Taemin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?",Taemin mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Sampai aku bosan…",Jawab Minho santai.

"Kau berat…Menyingkirlah!",Taemin mendorong tubuh Minho sekuat tenaga,karena tubuh namja itu sangat berat membuatnya kesulitan menyingkirkannya.

"Cih…kau cerewet sekali…",Minho setengah bangun,menatap tak suka pada menarik pelan miliknya,tapi berhenti saat melihat Taemin menekap mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa?",Minho menyingkirkan tangan Taemin,menatap namja cantik itu heran.

"Kau…kenapa berhenti?cepat keluarkan milikmu…umhhhh…",Taemin mendesah pelan tapi buru – buru menekap mulutnya lagi.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh melihatnya."Apa kau takut aku mendengar suaramu yang indah itu…eum?",Minho tersenyum tangan Taemin,dan keduanya di atas kepala namja cantik mendekatkan wajahnya,melihat wajah putih itu merona merah,Minho tersenyum."_I love your amazing_ _voice…perdengarkanlah untukku…_"

Namja cantik itu tercengang dengan pernyataan berikutnya ia mulai mendesah,mengerang,bahkan menjerit ketika Minho mulai memainkan miliknya pada akhirnya merekapun bergumul lagi hingga empat ronde sekaligus.

….

Bias – bias cahaya hangat mentari masuk melalui jendela besar yang ada di kamar belum begitu tinggi tapi sinarnya begitu menyilaukan mata membuat namja cantik itu mau tidak mau harus beranjak dari tempat mengerjapkan matanya,mengumpulkan kekuatan yang semalam terkuras sekeliling kamar bernuansa krem cerah tak ada namja tampan berambut ikal _'brunette'_ itu juga tak tampak ada disitu._'Mungkin sudah pergi'_ pikir mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan lantas pergi begitu saja.

"Dia pikir aku ini siapa?...Auwhh….",Namja cantik itu memegangi butt-nya yang masih terasa perih dan berdenyut – denyut,akibat peristiwa berjalan pelan meraih bathrobe putih yang tergantung disisi kamar untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Taemin berjalan kearah jendela menyingkap kain putih tipis itu agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk kedalam kamarnya secara maksimal.

'Grepp'

Taemin merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekap tubuhnya dari dan wangi."_Morning….Darling.._",Suara rendah itu membuat alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"Kau!",pekik Taemin kaget mendapati namja tampan itu memeluknya dari itu juga memakai bathrobe yang sama sepertinya,sepertinya ia habis mandi mengingat rambutnya basah dan tubuhnya wangi.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu?",Namja cantik itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Minho dari tubuhnya tapi tak berhasil karena namja itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sejak semalam..",Ucap Minho menarik kerah bathrobe Taemin hingga bahu putihnya terlihat."Meskipun belum mandi kau masih tetap wangi ya?",Namja tampan itu menciumi bahu mulus Taemin,menyesap wangi vanila lembut yang menyeruak dari tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Gyaa!Apa yang kau lakukan?",Taemin berusaha menyingkir dari tubuh namja tampan itu,tapi di tahan oleh menekap tubuh Taemin ke dinding,memegangi kedua tangan namja cantik itu menatapnya."Kenapa kau cepat sekali berubah sih?",Tanya Minho.

"Berubah?Apa yang kau maksud… ti-…Hoekkkk…",Kalimat Taemin menekap tiba – tiba terasa mual.

"_Hey…What are you doing?_",pekik Minho panik karena Taemin muntah di bajunya.

"Maaf…",Namja cantik itu langsung berlari ke kamar seluruh isi perutnya.

Minho hanya berdiri di dekat kamar mandi,mendengar Taemin yang sedang muntah –muntah itu terlihat bertanya – tanya ada apa apa yang sedang terjadi pada Taemin?

Tak lama namja cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi,wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat,lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau sakit?",Minho mendekati Taemin menyentuh keningnya namun cepat di tepis oleh Taemin."_I'm okay.._",ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukan itu..nih minumlah..",Minho menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada cantik itu menerimanya."Apa ini?".

"_Earl Grey…._itu akan membuatmu nyaman..",Jawab Minho.

Taemin langsung menyeruput teh lumayan."Terima kasih…",Namja cantik itu tersenyum mengembalikan cangkirnya pada Minho.

"Sama-….",Minho melongo tak meneruskan ucapannya melihat namja cantik itu kembali menekap mulutnya dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi lagi.

Minho mendengar Taemin muntah lagi,ia menatap cangkir tehnya."Apa tidak bereaksi?",gumamnya pelan.

"…"

'Pranggg'

"Kau kenapa?",Tanya Taemin begitu keluar dari kamar Minho yang terpaku di hadapannya hingga tanpa sadar menjatuhkan cangkir yang dibawanya,membuat cangkir itu pecah berserakan.

Minho menatap Taemin dengan tatapan seperti khawatir dan takut,membuat namja cantik itu jengah."Kau kenapa sih?".Namja tampan itu memegang erat lengan Taemin membuat namja cantik itu Minho saat itu seperti wajah orang yang telah menemukan suatu hal yang mengkhawatirkan,tidak masuk akal,dan alih – alih akan membuatnya mati di tempat.

"Kau….tidak mungkin….."

"_"

***The End***

Extra *

Minho : Taemin kenape sih thor?

Author : Engggg…..ggakkkk taukkk tu Min,masuk angin kali'.Lu kerokin ye.

**kasih balsem ke Minho

Minho : ##$$%%***# %%$ **garuk" kepala

***Author ngaburrrrr

Nantikan sekuelnya..hehehe^^


End file.
